1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stimulating cellular nitric oxide (NO) synthesis, cyclic guanosine monophosphate levels (cGMP), and protein kinase G (PKG) activity for purposes of treating diseases mediated by deficiencies in the NO/cGMP/PKG signal transduction pathway, by administration of various compounds including alcohols, diols and/or triols and their analogues.
2. Description of Related Art
The compositions which are the subject of the present invention have been found to increase the melanin content of mammalian melanocytes, increase pigmentation in the epidermis of a mammal, and treat or prevent various skin and proliferative disorders. See U.S. application Ser. No. 60/026,577 filed Sep. 18, 1996; application Ser. No. 60/035,947 filed Jan. 21, 1997; application Ser. No. 60/036,863 filed Feb. 4, 1997, and application Ser. No. 60/048,597 filed Jun. 4, 1997. It has now been found that the present compositions may be used for treating diseases mediated by deficiencies in the NO/cGMP/PKG signal transduction pathway.